<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown: A Harry Potter Love Story by Cassie_Black1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100289">Unknown: A Harry Potter Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Black1995/pseuds/Cassie_Black1995'>Cassie_Black1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unknown series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Black1995/pseuds/Cassie_Black1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione, and Neville all find out something about themselves that turns their world upside down. how will this impact the upcoming war?<br/>Set during Harry's 6th year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unknown series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 31 1980</p>
<p>"My Lord I have news of a prophecy." Snape said as he walked into Riddle Manor</p>
<p>"What is it Severus?" Tom said holding his son</p>
<p>"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. But beware for if the Dark Lord finds out, the boy will be taken and hidden in plain sight. If he is taken he will fight against his father and shed his blood. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches." Severus recites</p>
<p>" And who made this prophecy? Was it Pandora?" Tom said</p>
<p>"Yes My Lord. She and Xeno came by to see their goddaughter." Severus said</p>
<p>"You have done well Severus. Go back to your family. I must call the Lestranges immediatly" Tom says</p>
<p>"The Lestranges, My Lord?" Severus asks</p>
<p>"They too had a son today. Neville, I believe. They must be warned. Bella was so happy to have her own child, I will not allow her to lose him." Tom replies</p>
<p>"What about Hadrian Tom? What will you do?" Severus inquires</p>
<p>"His mother and he will both stay at the old Gaunt Villa. It is warded so only my family can enter. I will require a House-Elf though. Tell Barty I need to speak to him. Now go Severus." Tom orders</p>
<p>And with that Severus walked out the front door and Apparated away. Tom rushed to the fireplace and Floo'd to Lestrange Manor where His darling Penelope was sitting in the living room with Bella and Rodolphus who was holding their son. </p>
<p>"Darling, what's wrong?" Penelope asked as he looked over Hadrian.</p>
<p>"Severus came to me just now about a prophecy Pandora made when you both were in St. Mungos. It was about a boy born today, that is destined to defeat the Dark Lord. It also warned that if he were to ever hear this prophecy then the one who could destroy him would be taken away, and hidden in plain sight, and that boy would grow up and fight his father and kill him. You both have to go into hiding. Tomorrow. For tonight Bella keep your house warded. Penelope come home. " Tom says </p>
<p>Bella and Penelope both look at their little boys, cousins by blood and brothers by magic. They'd already vowed to protect both boys equally and nothing was going to stop them from keeping that promise. Penelope stood and hugged Bella and went to the fire place with Tom. </p>
<p>"Everything will be okay Bella. Our boys are strong and our husbands will never let anyone hurt them." she said as she stepped through the flames and went home. She laid Hadrian down in his room and put the Sensory Charms on his crib, windows and door. After testing them she went into her room where Athena, Tom's snake sat coiled around her eggs. </p>
<p>"Hello Lady Riddle. Where is the hatchling?" Athena said </p>
<p>"Sleeping, as you should be too Athena. Tom will be here shortly. He said he had to go get things ready for us to leave tomorrow." Penelope replied </p>
<p>"Ahh yes. He mentioned that before he left. Your safe house"</p>
<p>"Our safe house. You cannot abandon your eggs and Tom will not allow you to be in harms way."</p>
<p>"Very well Lady Riddle. My hatchlings will arrive shortly anyway."</p>
<p>"Precisely why you must stay with Hadrian and I until the threat is gone. When Hadrian goes to school and cannot be taken from his family."</p>
<p>That was when the alarms went off. Penelope rushed to Hadrian's room and saw a man standing over his crib. She raised her wand and sent a silent stunner to the man, but he deflected. He turned to her and smiled as he sent a curse her way. The last thing she saw before everything fading to black was the man jumping out the window with Hadrian in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 31, 1981 </p>
<p>"He's here Tom. I can feel it." </p>
<p>"Yes he is. And we will bring him home. For Penelope."</p>
<p>Tom walked up to the house in Godric's Hollow and saw the man, James Potter talking to the woman, Lily Potter. He couldn't hear them but soon the woman left and came back with a baby. But a girl, instead of a boy. Tom was livid. He could feel the familiar magical signature of a baby boy. Where was the boy?! He burst through the door and James come round the corner.</p>
<p>"It's him. Go Lily run. It's him. I'll hold him off" James shouted to Lily Potter</p>
<p>Hold me off without your wand? Tom thought, a sneer on his face. "Where is he!? Tell me and I'll spare you and your Mudblood." Tom said, the lie falling easily off his tongue. "</p>
<p>"You'll never get him back!" James said, his trademark smirk on his face. Tom felt his anger flare. This man, this waste of magic dared tease him!?! Without hesitation he sent a wordless AVADA KEDAVRA and watched as the man crumpled to the ground. He heard the woman moving furniture around upstairs, she too had no wand on her either. They let their trust in friends weaken their guard. He ran upstairs and blasted the door open. Lily stood in front of a crib. </p>
<p>"Give me my son and you will not be harmed" Tom said trying to persuade the woman to move. </p>
<p>"What have you done with James!?!" Lily said</p>
<p>"Silly girl stand aside and you will live" Tom said raising his wand</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt another presence. He turned and saw the true Dark Lord holding his wand and smiling. </p>
<p>"You. I should've known you would be here soon. Give me what is mine. Give me my son" Tom said</p>
<p>"Oh Tom. you still don't get it. Your spawn is gone. Hadrian Riddle is gone." the Dark Lord taunted</p>
<p>Tom got up and knocked the old man down and grabbed his wand. Lily looked at him with disgust. She had gotten her wand and pointed it at Tom.</p>
<p>"One move and you're dead" Lily said with a crazed look in her eyes</p>
<p>Tom looked amused. Just as he was about to make his move, Athena came behind Lily and sank her fangs into Lily's neck. Tom rushed to the crib. It was empty. Tom and picked up the empty sheets and howled in despair. He could feel the faint magic, that only existed around a Portkey, and the energy of two young children. One was very familiar. Hadrian. Someone must have taken the children away when he arrived. Tom gripped the blanket, looking up with a determined air.</p>
<p>"Oh my Hadrian. My Prince. Wherever you are, I will find you and bring you home. This I vow, upon my magic. Let's go Athena. We have work to do". Tom said </p>
<p>"Oh you're not going anywhere Tom." The Dark Lord said and shot the killing curse at Tom. Tom felt his soul split apart as he fell to the ground. The Dark Lord smiled and walked to the closet, opening it to reveal three young children. He laughed, this was the beginning of the end for them. He pointed his wand at the oldest and wiped her mind of the past 2 years of her life and implanting new memories. He looked her over before probing her mind and finding no trace of her old memories. With a smile he repeated the process with the youngest children. Satisfied with his work he brought them downstairs before blowing up the nursery. He called 2 of his loyal followers and told them where to take the children. When asked about what happened, he simply said, "The Dark Lord, Voldemort, is dead". None noticed the snake slithering away in the shadows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, far away, 2 mothers slipped into a darkness that they were not destined to awake from, 2 fathers cried and a mother stared at a wall in her family's drawing room. None cared that at that moment, people all around the world were celebrating, nor did they know their children, at that moment, were being left with strangers, with no memory of their actual parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spinners End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 9, 1996</p>
<p>Severus sat in the family room of his childhood home. His beloved had been gone for 15 years now, as had his Princess. He sighed and stared into the flames. He had hoped removing his memories of his little girl would take the edge off this day, but it didn't. Instead he still felt the pain of it all. He could still remember coming home that night, his wife on the ground, unmoving. The house had been eerily quiet. He had drawn his wand as he entered the house and seeing the signs of a battle. His pulse quickened, as it did now, as he climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. The damage was worse there, his wife was on the ground, at the foot of their daughter's bed. Severus let out a loud unnatural wail upon seeing her body. He rushed forward, nearly collapsing on his knees beside her when he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. Letting out a deep sigh, Severus decided to preform the Homeum Revelio  spell to see if anyone else was in the house. His heart sank when it revealed that he and his wife were alone. He rose from the ground terrified, refusing to believe the spell he had cast numerous times. He ran from room to room, screaming for his daughter, for his little Princess to come out, telling her that everything was okay now. He got no reply. Then he got an alarm from the bedroom, his daughter's bedroom. Racing back to her room he saw Pandora and Xenophilius standing near his wife, who had not moved.  Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.</p>
<p>"Wormtail, go check on The Lady please" Severus said in a distracted voice.<br/>"I am not your servant Snivellus" Pettigrew said bitterly. He hates this position. Just because the dog escaped and helped their Master, he was being reduced to the role of a servant.<br/>"No, but you are her's and if you prefer I can make arrangements for you to  be placed elsewhere" Severus lazily responded.</p>
<p>Wormtail scurried upstairs mumbling when there is a knock at the door, Severus waves his wand and opens it, letting in Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. </p>
<p>"Bella, Cissy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus says<br/>"My son Severus. My only son. Please you have to help him." Cissy begs<br/>"I..I cannot Cissy. This is Draco's task, but I will offer my assistance when I can" Severus says. He is also worried about his godson. He would have protected him even if Cissy hadn't shown up on his door step.</p>
<p>"Swear it. Make the Unbreakable Vow" Narcissa begged<br/>"Certainly. Bella will you be our binder. You will need your wand" Severus says as he and Narcissa kneel on the ground before the fireplace. </p>
<p>Bella, looking relieved, pulls out her wand and holds it over Severus and Cissy's clasped hands</p>
<p>"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to watch over Draco as he tries to do the task that has been given to him?" Cissy says<br/>"I do" Snape replies and a yellow flame comes out of Bella's wand and encircles their hands like a snake</p>
<p>"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to keep Draco safe and make sure he comes to no harm?" Cissy says<br/>"I do" Severus says and a red flame follows the yellow one </p>
<p>"And do you, Severus Snape, swear that if it looks as though Draco may fail, will you fulfill the task set before him?" Cissy says looking Severus in his eyes<br/>"I do" Severus says and a white flame encircles their hands and the Vow is done. They all sit back on Severus's couch and take sip of wine Severus poured for them. </p>
<p>"So Severus where is she? Last I heard she was here." Bella says</p>
<p>"She is upstairs. Sleeping, she is always sleeping. They both are" Snape says sadly</p>
<p>"When will they wake? What was it Pandora said all those years ago?" Cissy says worriedly</p>
<p>"Two mothers fall, their children gone, never to return. One destined to die, one never to remember who they are. One a Half-Vampire, the other half Veela, not mates but forever together. Taken by the Dark Lord, the children are to be pawns in his rise to power, But beware if they come into their inheritance their mothers will wake and the Dark Lord will fall" Severus recited in a dead voice. </p>
<p>"Severus, you may not like to hear this, but what if the kids are at Hogwarts?" Cissy says</p>
<p>Bella and Severus look at her and before either can speak three people come down the stairs</p>
<p>"Penelope, Gwen!" Severus says running to his beloved and kissing her</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin. Cissy, Sev, Penny, do you know what this means?!" Bella says</p>
<p>"Hadrian and Hailey have gone through their creature inheritance." Cissy says</p>
<p>Severus and Penelope look at each other</p>
<p>"I have to see Tom. Now" Penelope says</p>
<p>"That might be a good idea. Wormtail, call him." Bella says</p>
<p>"I am not your servant!" Wormtail says defiantly causing everyone to laugh as he sounds like a brat. Bella rolls her eyes and Fire calls Tom</p>
<p>"What is it Bellatrix" Tom demands</p>
<p>"My Lord, she is awake and wants to see you. And Cissy has come up with a shocking revelation about the children." Bella says. Tom jumps up and Floo's to Spinner's End and sees his wife and mate awake for the first time in 16 years. </p>
<p>"Penelope are you OK? How do you feel? Are you sure you should be out of bed right now?" Tom  says rapidly</p>
<p>"I'm fine Tom. But Hadrian going through his inheritance at 16 is worrisome. He's a year early. Something had to trigger it." Penelope says</p>
<p>"Either he met his mate, or his life is in danger" Snape says</p>
<p>"Well lets hope it's the former" Gwen says</p>
<p>"Cissy what is this idea you have?" Tom says</p>
<p>"Well, I just thought of the prophecy Bella told me. About how the one who could defeat the Dark Lord being hidden in plain sight, what if all the kids are at Hogwarts? Hadrian and Neville both fit the first few lines of the prophecy, and Hailey is a witch after all. NO matter where she is she would get a letter from Hogwarts." Cissy explains</p>
<p>"And what better way to have the either boy spill the blood of their father than by having them around the Dark Lord 24/7" Gwen says following Cissy's train of thought</p>
<p>"Sev, the kids you teach, any of them remind you of Hadrian, Neville, or Hailey?" Bella asks desperately</p>
<p>"There are a few; there is a Neville, Neville Longbottom, you remember him Bella, from the Department of Mysteries, looks nothing like you and Rodolphus and a complete idiot, though I can't seem to remember the Longbottoms having a child in the first place. Then there is Harry Potter, arrogant little swine, when I first heard his name I thought he could have been Hadrian, but again his looks and behaviors, he is nothing like you, My Lord, nor you, My Lady. Then there is Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born." Severus says. </p>
<p>Tom, Bella, Penelope and Gwen all look at each other. Finally Gwen says</p>
<p>"We need to see them. Harry and Hermione. Where do they live Severus?" </p>
<p>"No idea love. Harry is with Lily's sister, supposed blood wards are in place to keep anyone unwanted out. And Granger lives in Muggle London with her well off parents." Severus says</p>
<p>"The only way to see them is if you go to the Hogwarts Express. Or have someone else in Hogwarts. We tried Wormtail, and Barty, and Quirrel in previous years, but neither have found our children, what if they have a glamour?" Bella says</p>
<p>"Must be a powerful glamour if I can't see through it. You would think I would know my little girl when I see her." Snape says</p>
<p>"Well, if i'm not mistaken Gwen, your sister has a little girl going to Hogwarts this year. It would be the perfect reason for you to be on the platform" Cissy says</p>
<p>After much debate it is decided that Gwen and Penelope will go to Platform 9 3/4 on September 1 to see if they can get a glimpse of who may possibly be their children. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile on Privet drive, Harry James Potter is fast asleep with his face pressed against his window. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Dumbledore to come fetch him from his relatives house with two letters in his hand, one from Dumbledore and one from his best friend Hermione. Outside a man popped out of nowhere, and pulled a cigarette lighter out his pocket. The man flicked it once and the street lights went out, this seemed to act as an alarm to Harry, because he woke with a start and watched as the man made his way to 4 Privet Drive. Harry rushed to pack his trunk, just as he was closing his trunk the doorbell rang, Uncle Vernon walked downstairs muttering about the hour and people calling and opened the door looking shocked at the man that was standing there. </p>
<p>"Hello. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, I assume Harry told you I would be fetching him today" Dumbledore said just as Harry was walking down the stairs with his trunk and owl, Hedwig. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, a look not missed by Dumbledore</p>
<p>"Judging by the look on your face, he didn't. But let us say for the sake of pleasantries, you have welcomed me graciously into your home." Dumbledore said as he stepped over the Dursley threshold and into the living room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horace Slughorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 Privet Drive</p>
<p>Albus glared at the Muggles in front of him as they led him to the sitting room. Albus  watched as the three Muggles sat huddled on their sofa, looking every bit as terrified as they should. </p>
<p>"So, first order of business" Albus said, turning his gaze to Harry. "I have Sirius' will"<br/>"His god father's dead?!" Vernon said <br/>"He left you all his possessions, including 12 Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore said almost bitterly<br/>"He's been left a house!!!" Vernon demanded, his eyes shinning with greed<br/>"Yes. Now Harry, the Order has abandoned Headquarters until the business of ownership is settled" Dumbledore continues<br/>"How do we do that?" Harry asks with a slight ache in his head again<br/>"Simple, if you are truly the owner of 12 Grimmauld Place, that means you are also the owner of Kreacher" Dumbledore says calmly as he summons the elf</p>
<p>Kreacher threw himself on the floor and began throwing a temper tantrum expressing how he didn't want to belong to Harry and how he wanted to go to 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella'</p>
<p>"If you did indeed inherit Kreacher, the he will be forced to follow any command you give him." Dumbledore says</p>
<p>"Ok..umm, Kreacher STOP" Harry says looking at Kreacher who immediatly sits up and glares at Harry.<br/>"Well it looks like Sirius knew what he was doing after all. Well Harry, have you finished packing?" Dumbledore said with a small grin<br/>"Yes Professor" Harry replies <br/>"Good. Go fetch your things while I talk to you Aunt and Uncle" Dumbledore said, hiding the anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry leaves to get a jacket from his room. Once he is out of sight, Dumbledore turns an icy cold stare to the Dursleys. Petunia cowers even further into Vernon's side, with Dudley shaking in fear. Knowing his time is limited, Dumbledore casts the Dursley's a threatening look<br/>"The boy will need to return next summer before he is to complete his task. If he is not weakened by then there will be severe consequences."  he says, his wand glowing a dangerous red. And with that he walked to the hall unaware that Harry heard the entire thing. Harry scowled but composed his face as he met his Headmaster. Harry thinks back to the letters he got, one from Hermione and one from Gringotts, he will have to read them when he has time alone. "Oh, is Kreatcher coming with us Professor?" Harry asks<br/>"No, you could order him to work at Hogwarts if you so wish" Dumbledore replies<br/>"Kreatcher, I want you to get Grimmauld Place ready to be be inhabited. It should be spotless from top to bottom." Harry whispers in Kreatcher's ear, soft enough Dumbledore couldn't hear them. <br/>Dumbledore was slightly annoyed as he watched the elf Disapperate, if the boy sent the elf to Hogwarts, Dumbledore could control it like he did with the others. Dumbledore guided Harry out of the house and sent his things to The Burrow before he had Harry  grab hold of his arm and they Apparted to a deserted road. </p>
<p>Professor, where are we?" Harry asked slowly <br/>"We are on our way to meet up with an old colleague of mine to try and convince him to come out of retirement" was all Dumbledore said.<br/>"How can I help with that Professor?"  a curious Harry continued <br/> "I'm sure we'll find a way my boy" Dumbledore said as he almost rolled his eyes at the never ending questions, but kept his face plain.</p>
<p>They continued until Harry brought up the pamphlet he'd received over the summer. Dumbledore dutifully answered his questions, although there was an annoyed undertone that Harry didn't miss. Soon they came upon a house, that looked as if it had been the scene of a battle. This seemed to scare Dumbledore as he ordered Harry to get his wand out and to stay close, and if he feels he need to, to cast any spell that comes to his mind. They slowly entered the house, Harry spotting what looked like blood on the walls. Skin crawling, Harry followed Dumbledore with his wand lit and the Disarm Charm on his tongue. Suddenly, Dumbledore pokes an armchair with the tip of his wand, causing it to shout and transform into a pot-bellied man.</p>
<p>"Did you have to jab so hard Albus?" the man said'''<br/>"Apologies Horace. You make an excellent armchair" Dumbledore replied</p>
<p>The man, Horace, dusted his self off while looking at Harry </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What gave it away" Horace asked<br/>"Horace, if the Death Eaters had come calling there would've been a Dark Mark in the sky" Dumbledore said simply<br/>"Ah, knew I forgot something" Slughorn sighed<br/>"Well, i must say it was impressive. You couldn't have had more than 5 minutes" Dumbledore marveled<br/>"Three actually, Darn Sensory Charm didn't go off. Well would you like to assist in the clean up?" Slughorn grumbled<br/>"Together." Dumbledore said <br/>Both men waved their wands and to Harry's astonished eyes, they put the entire house back to it's original form. Once done Horace locked eyes with Harry once again.</p>
<p>"Ah, Harry this is my good friend and old colleague, Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said<br/>"I know who he is. And I know why you are here. My answer is still no" Slughorn said firmly<br/>"Well, if you insist Horace.would you mind if I used the restroom? Long journey." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes<br/>"Well, I guess that would be ok"Slughorn said suspiciously</p>
<p>Dumbledore walked off to the restroom while Harry thought about the letter he was yet to open from Hermione when Slughorn suddenly spoke to him</p>
<p>"I know why he's brought you here" Slughorn said to Harry<br/>"Care to explain to me then. Cause I have no idea." Harry replied<br/>"He's hoping you'll convince me to come back. Well I won't" Slughorn said defiantly</p>
<p>"Good for you" Harry said uncaring, he didn't care if the man became the new DADA professor or not, he had other things to think about.<br/>Dumbledore suddenly makes his reappearance barely hiding his distasteful look. The brat was supposed to make Horace interested in coming back, not brush him off.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I take this Horace?" Dumbledore asked, holding a magazine, no doubt taken from the restroom<br/>"What? Oh not at all Albus" Slughorn said still looking at Harry in awe<br/>"Well let's go Harry. We've imposed on Horace long enough" Dumbledore said, seething<br/>"Wait, that's it? You're leaving?" Slughorn asked, shocked<br/>"Oh yes. I can see you have made up your mind, and Harry has somewhere to be" Dumbledore said, finally catching the look in his old friend's eyes</p>
<p>Just before they could walk out the door Horace called out to Dumbledore</p>
<p>"Alright Albus, I'll do it" Slughorn said, he couldn't let such a child escape his grasp<br/>"Splendid Horace" Dumbledore said with a smile<br/>"But I want a raise, these are mad times we live in mad. And I want Merrythought's old office" Slughorn said</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked annoyed but quickly agreed and ushered Harry out of the house before the old man could ask for anything else. Leaving the house, Dumbledore looked at Harry who was deep in thought.</p>
<p>"Very good Harry." Dumbledore said<br/>"I didn't do anything" Harry muttered<br/>"Oh, but you did. By being yourself, you insured Horace's interest in you. He will try to collect you." Dumbledore explained <br/>"You want me to let him, sir" Harry stated<br/>"Yes, my boy. It is essential" Dumbledore replied</p>
<p>Harry just nodded and grabbed Dumbledore's arm and allowed himself to be Apparated away. They arrived at the Burrow, where Dumbledore left Harry at the Weasley's broom shed. Harry looked around before schooling his features and walking up to the tall, crooked house he once thought of s his second home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter. It took a while to edit it to just how i wanted it (I edit all my own work so updates may take longer, since i write as long as my muse is active and then go through and edit it) thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Burrow and The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Burrow<br/>Harry mulled over the events of the night as he walked inside the front door to the Burrow and Mrs Weasley made him a bowl of stew. After asking  if Hermione was here, and being informed that she wasn't, Harry silently finished his stew when there was a knock on the door. Molly looked up at the clock and saw that Arthur's spoon was pointed at home. Molly went to open the door only to realize Arthur refused to let it open.<br/>"Oh for Merlin's sake Arthur. Must we go through this every time you come home?" Molly asked with exasperation<br/>"It's protocol Molly, now ask the question" Arthur replied<br/>"What is your lifelong ambition?" Molly asked with a sigh<br/>"To find out how planes fly" Arthur said happily<br/>Molly nodded at Harry and tried to open the door but was blocked again<br/>"Not until I've asked your question" Arthur insisted<br/>Molly looked to Harry with obvious embarrassment before agreeing.<br/>"What do you like me to call you when we're alone?" Arthur asked, Harry thought he could hear a smirk in Mr. Weasley's tone<br/>"Mollywobbles" Molly mumbled loud enough for Harry and Arthur to hear, her face as red as her hair.<br/>"Correct" Arthur declared as he finally allowed for the door to be opened and kissed his wife before looking up and seeing Harry sitting at the table<br/>"Harry, Merlin we weren't expecting you until morning." Arthur said a bit flustered<br/>Harry just simply nodded at the pair and excused himself hoping they'd take it as him being embarrassed by what he heard. He walked out the door and went to the chicken coop and finally pulled out Hermione's letter. Maybe this would give him some answers.<br/>Harry,<br/>I don't know how to say this, but I won't be returning to Hogwarts this year. Something has happened, something has been revealed to me about my family, and I need time to come to terms with it. I promise we will meet up to discuss this, just not yet. Don't tell Dumbledore or the Weasleys. I won't be there this summer either. I know you have questions, but so do I, and I need to have mine answered before we meet. I will be staying with Moon until my questions are answered. <br/>See you soon,<br/>Mi<br/>Harry reread the letter, trying to make sense of it. Hermione wasn't coming back to school? That didn't make sense. If it weren't for the fact she mentioned Moon, he would have thought the letter was a fake and Hermione was in danger. Harry sighed and decided since he was alone, he might as well read his letter from Gringotts.<br/>Mr. Potter,<br/>It has come to our attention here at Gringotts that you have gone through an early creature inheritance. Due to the circumstances surrounding your family we request that you come to Gringrotts at your earliest convenience.  As this is a private matter we suggest you come alone, and tell no-one what has happened unless you truly trust them.<br/>Best regards,<br/>Ragnarok<br/>Bank Manager<br/>Harry felt so confused with this letter more than Hermione's. He had apparently gone through a creature inheritance. What did that mean? He sighed and went back to the house to mingle with the Weasleys until they left for Diagon Alley. Just as he walked in 3 owls came flying through the window, each with a letter for Ron, Ginny and me. Aside from our school list there was also our O.W.L results, he got seven but only got an E in Potions, there goes his dream of being an Auror. Harry sighs, and pretends to listen to Ron go on and on about his O.W.Ls, and Ginny talk about her classes. Suddenly Fleur Delacor walked in and everyone promptly got quiet. Ginny stuck her nose in the air and walked out, while Fleur tried to strike up a conversation with Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley family matriarch could barely mask her disdain for the French native, or her hatred for the fact that this will be her daughter in law soon. Harry, however, liked Fleur, ever since they met in his fourth year. She was part veela, so she was, of course, fairly beautiful. Harry suspected the Weasleys hated her because of her looks, and because she didn't win the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had made friends with all the other champions during that year and was closer to them than he was to Ron and his family, well except Fred and George. He smiled as he remembered giving them his winnings so they could open their shop. Speaking of which, Harry remembered he needed to get ready, with his school list here, he and the Weasleys needed to go shopping. Harry ran off just as a sad, mousy Tonks walked in the door. He'd speak to her later, right now he needed a plan to sneak off from the Weasleys so he could talk to Ragnarok at Gringotts. Three hours later, all the Weasleys and Harry were in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley looked nervous and didn't let up when Harry suggested they split up to gather their supplies faster and then meet at Fred and George's shop. After much convincing she agreed to let Harry and Ron go off with Hagrid while she and her husband took Ginny to get books. Harry and Ron walked toward Madam Malkins for new robes, when Harry had a brilliant idea.<br/>"Hagrid, it seems I haven't got enough money for all my shopping, can I go to Gringotts first?" Harry asked<br/>"O'course you can Harry. Ron and I will go-" Hagrid started, turning in the direction of the bank<br/>"NO! I mean, no Hagrid, I can go alone, but you can stand outside and wait if you like"Harry nearly shouted, he really needed to go alone.<br/>"Well, I guess that's alrigh'. But don't be too long Harry. Wouldn' want Mrs Weasley to worry'' Hagrid said, a bit unsure<br/>Hiding his smile, Harry rushed into Gringotts and up to the first goblin he saw.<br/>"What can i help you with?" the goblin at the counter asked<br/>"Greetings Goblin Hix, I received a letter two days ago, about my going through a creature inheritance and how Goblin Chief Ragnarok needed me to come in." Harry explained while producing his vault key and the letter, glad he had decided to study goblin culture.<br/>The Goblin, Hix, looked over both and back to Harry obviously stunned and  without word quickly ushered him into a back office. There was a bowl filled with a potion, a pin, and another goblin.<br/>"Ah finally, Mr.Potter. I am Ragnork, manager here at Gringotts. Now the best way to do this is to get to the point. We received notice a few days ago that you went through a creature inheritance at 9 pm in your muggle relatives home. Now, normally this isn't much of a concern, most witches and wizards have some creature blood in them and are told so by their parents so that all the witch or wizard has to do is come fill out necessary paperwork here at the bank. This usually only happens once a witch or wizard comes of age, as I understand it the only other time it has happened was when said witch or wizard's life was in danger and their magic was so depleted it could not save them. Now, as you are only 16, we first must run a diagnostic test on your magical core to see if this was the case." Ragnork explained<br/>Harry just stared for a minute before agreeing to the test, which just meant drinking a potion that would cause him to glow red if his core was too low, however Harry glowed a bold green with hints of blue. This seemed to shock the goblins in the room.<br/>"Sorry, but Goblin Chief Ragnork, what does this mean?" Harry asked<br/>"This means that you are very powerful and have begun the process of a mate bond. You, Mr. Potter, went through an early creature inheritance because sometime during the last year you met your creature mate, and over the summer have apparently gotten fairly close to them and awoke your creature when they were in danger." Ragnork said<br/>Harry thought on this, he couldn't think of anyone who could be his mate, at least no-one who was in danger a few days ago. This is why he needed Mione. He would have to write to her soon. <br/>"So what kind of creature am I? And what does this have to do with my parents?" Harry asked as politely as he could<br/>"Based on our records, you are a Vampire/Human hybrid. Not uncommon, however from what I know, neither Lily nor James Potter were Vampires of any kind. Which brings us to our second order of business. A blood test. Wizard creatures are born not made, aside from Werewolves of course, so I sadly suspect that you were adopted by the Potters not long after your birth. This process only requires hair, blood, and saliva. It takes a few days for it to finish, we can send you the results then if you like." Ragnork said in a matter of fact tone.<br/>Harry mused over this,  Lily and James weren't his parents, he had a mate, he was a Vampire/human hybrid, and his mate was in danger, at least a few days ago they were. To anyone else this would make their head explode, but to Harry, it made perfect sense. He decided to do the blood test, he used the pin to prick his forefinger allowing 10 drops of his blood to go into a vial, he pulled out a few strands of his hair and put it in a separate vial, and finally spit into the final vial before leaving. Ragnork said the results would be in a few days, but not before he went back to Hogwarts. Harry sighed. So much has happened in the last two years. Then he rembered his ruse for coming into the bank inthe first place.<br/>“Goblin Chief Ragnarok, would you mind summoning the Potter Family Goblin Head? I wish to visit my Vault.” Harry said.<br/>Ragnarok studied the young wizard before him. He was named the Potter heir and did have legal right to everything in the vaults. Finally Ragnarok nodded his head and left his office to get Griphook, Head of tbhe Potter Family Vaults. After a quick trip to his main Vault, where Harry filled his money bag with more than enough Galleons, Harry rushed back outside to Hagrid and Ron, who was looking impatient. Harry shrugged and the three made their way back to Madam Malkins just in time to see Draco Malfoy walk out the shop with his mother. Draco made eye contact with Harry, who gave a slight shake of his head. Draco sneered at Ron but held his tongue. Harry and Ron walked inside and were quickly sized and fitted with new robes. Before Harry left, he picked up a subscription catalog for Twillfit and Tattings. He figured he could use it later. The rest of the shopping went by in a blur before they met up with the other 3 Weasleys at Fred and George's shop, which stood out in the dull Alley. Ron said Fred figures people need a good laugh these days. Walking inside the shop looked amazing, better than the pictures Fred had sent him. Harry was pleased. He looked around and saw Fred and George hand a cauldron to a boy who probably ate a Puking Pastel. Ginny had made her way to the Love Potions, Harry scoffed as he heard Fred and George inquire about her love life and current relationship with Dean Thomas. Ron had loaded his arms with practically everything in the store when George saw him he informed him of the price, Ron thought he should get a discount because he was family, which caused Harry to laugh. Fred caught his eye and Harry followed the twins to their backroom where he was shown all their DADA merchandise and things the Ministry demanded, Shield Hats, Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and more. They allowed Harry, their silent partner and financial backer, to take what he wanted for free. Harry smiled and put a few Extendable Ears, PIDP, and DD, in his bag before a young lady in a Triple W shirt walked in to inform Mr. Weasley that a kid with sticky fingers was near the Skiving Snackboxes again. George left to handle it while Harry and Fred talked about what else they could sell in the store, as well as a special product that Harry had asked for that still needed testing. Harry pulled out his money bag from Gringotts and gave it to Fred just as George came back in.<br/>"Harry, you've given us enough" George tried to protest<br/>"I'm protecting my investment, and Fred told me you guys were low on supplies.  And I still need those mirrors guys. There's a little over 3,000 Galleons there. If you need more don't be afraid to ask. We are partners after all." Harry said while giving the bag of money to Fred. <br/>George smiled and Fred put the bag in the safe. All three boys walked back to the front of the store where Harry spotted Malfoy walking out of Knockturn Alley. Harry frowned, he needed to know what the young Malfoy was doing, but not now. Now he had to act like he enjoyed Ron and Ginny's company. Mrs. Weasley said goodbye to her twin sons and called for the rest of her children so they could leave. Harry was smiling on the way home, until the final Weasley was out of sight. That was when Fleur and Tonks came in and Harry led them out to the broom shed. <br/>"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said<br/>"Allo 'Arry" Fleur greeted<br/>"Ladies. Let's get down to business. Fleur how is he? Have you been checking on him?" Harry inquired<br/>"Yes I 'ave. He 'ees doing well, as well as to be expected. Struggling, but zee ones from America are looking after him while I am here wit Bill" Fleur stated<br/>"Good. And Tonks how is Remus? How are you?" Harry asked, looking worried.<br/>"Remus is suffering from depression, his mate died right in front of him Harry. And I've had better days, but Mad Eye is looking out for me. Good man he is." Tonks said<br/>Harry looked her over, and determined she was telling the truth. Over the summer Tonks and Harry have gotten close, she was like an Aunt to him, or a close cousin at least.  He managed to convince her mum and dad to let him stay with them over Winter break. Harry decided he should bring up what happened at Gringotts. He told them about how Ragnarok was doing a blood test to find out who his true parents were. Tonks said she'd ask her mum, being her mum was a Neko, a submissive creature, but one who knew all the creatures, at least in her circle. Harry agreed it was worth a shot, but only if Gringotts couldn't figure it out. The ladies went to bed and Harry walked the grounds thinking of one person, wondering if she was ok. With her face in his mind, Harry went to sleep on the sofa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for taking so long to update. I am editing a prior version of this story, adding things, taking things out, double checking spelling and grammar where necessary, ect. And since I'm doing that all on my own, as well as writing several other stories, and you know my personal life, things tend to take a bit longer than i hope for. But I do so hope you all enjoy this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Platform 9 ¾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1 Platform 9 3/4<br/>Today was the day. September 1. Today three mothers would have answers. Bella was at home, being an escaped Death Eater, she couldn't walk as freely as the others. Narcissa Malfoy walks with her regal grace followed by her son, Draco, and three unfamiliar women and an 11 year old girl with a Snowy owl, and a large trunk. The young girl looked up to one of the women and said "Mummy, what House will I be in?" Her mother, an young brunette with curly hair and brown eyes smiled at the question her daughter had been asking ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter.  <br/>"You will be in the House that fits you best Isabella" Mary Drake said with a smile causing Isabella to huff and sigh. Isabella was a half-blood, her mum had gone to Hogwarts, she'd been in Ravenclaw, her Aunt Gwen had been a Slytherin like her Uncle Severus, and her Aunt Cissy. Isabella wanted to be like her mum, but also wanted to be close to her Uncle Sev, so her mother, being the Seer she is, always refused to give her a solid answer about anything she saw. Isabella ran up to her Aunt Gwen who was wearing a large hat and big shades that hid her face.<br/>"Aunt Gwen, do you think I'll be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" Isabella asked<br/>"I agree with your mother, Bella, you will be in the House that best suits you. Don't worry about being like me or your mum, just be yourself. We'll love you either way." Gwen said <br/>Soon they came upon the barrier Gwen and Penelope walked right through,  Narcissa and Mary walked through next pushing their kids trolley, and Draco grabbed Isabella's arm and waited until the Muggles were not paying attention and escorted her onto Platform 9 3/4. As soon as they were back with their mothers, Draco gathered his trunk and got on the train to locate a specific friend. Isabella quickly found a compartment, and put her trunk and owl on the shelf and went back out to say goodbye to her family. She gave her mum and Aunts a hug and quickly returned to her compartment to see a red head girl sitting there.<br/>"Um hello." Isabella said<br/>"Who are you?" the girl asked rudely<br/>"Isabella Drake. Why are you messing with my owl? She doesn't like those kinds of treats" Isabella said <br/>"I don't know what you are talking about, this is my boyfriend's owl, Hedwig" the red head replied still trying to feed the owl a treat. Isabella scoffed and pulled a dead rat out of her trunk just as the compartment door opened again to two more teens, another red head, and a blonde haired girl. <br/>"Ginny, who is this? And why is she bothering Hedwig?" the boy said<br/>"My name is Isabella Drake and this owl isn't named Hedwig. Her name is Athena. And as i was saying to this girl, she hates owl treats." Isabella replied while giving Athena the rat. Athena happily ate it and hooted her thanks. Ginny looked cross<br/>"Well how was I supposed to know this wasn't Hedwig? All Snowy owls look alike" Ginny said just as the door opened for a third time revealing two more boys, one with green eyes and glasses and the other had a chubby baby face but it was clear her was growing out of it.<br/>"Actually Ginny, if you look close, Athena and Hedwig have very clear differences. Hedwig's wings have more brown spots on them, whereas Athena's wings are almost pure white." the girl with the blonde hair said. The boy with the glasses walked in and sat down next to Isabella who looked incredulous. <br/>"Sorry but who are all of you?" Isabella said<br/>"Ginny and Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Harry" The boy with the glasses said pointing to each one in turn as they all sat down, just as the door opened once more to reveal a dark skinned boy with short hair. He walked up to Ginny and sat her on his lap, which confused Isabella, since she recalled Ginny saying she was dating Harry. <br/>"And you are?"<br/>"Dean Thomas. Nice to meet you" Dean said. Isabella  just shrugged and fed another rat to Athena much to the disgust of Ron<br/>"Do you have to do that" he demanded<br/>"She likes them and this was my compartment before you came barging in here. I'll do as I please with MY owl" Isabella shot back making the girl, Luna, and the boy named Neville laugh. From then it was silence until Harry asked the important question,<br/>"So Isabella, who is your family?"<br/>"Oh, my mum is Mary Drake nee' Green. She's a Magizoololgist. She's writing a book on Nargles and Wrackspurts and the like. My dad was a Muggle. he died when I was 9, hit by a car, internal bleeding, nothing anyone could do." Isabella says softly, leaving almost everyone quiet, except Luna who jumped at the chance to talk about her creatures.<br/>"Oh that's so sad. My mum died when i was 9. An experiment gone badly wrong. But dad and I are quite close. Dad would love to meet your mum, he loves Wrackspurts, I'm more partial to Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna said dreamily causing Isabella to start<br/>"Really most people think mum and I are crazy when we talk about them. Some of her coworkers call her "Mad Mary" behind her back, and their kids call me "Insane Isabella"" Isabella says<br/>"Oh don't worry, people call me Loony Lovegood, Ron does it the most. Though I pretend I don't hear it." Luna says which makes Isabella upset. She doesn't like people who bully others. She glares at Ron who is sitting with his mouth agape but doesn't defend his self. Isabella goes to say something when Harry interjects,<br/>"What House do you think you'll be in Bella?"<br/>"No idea, mum knows, but didn't tell me when i kept asking. Just kept saying the House that fits me best. Which is obvious"<br/>"Well what House was she in?" Neville asks<br/>"Ravenclaw, but my Aunt, and Godmother were both in Slytherin, so I can't go by family like most kids.Like i know Weasleys' have always been in Gryffindor, Almost all Blacks have been in Slytherin, but my family has been in every House, even Hufflepuff, my Great Grand-mum is a proud Hufflepuff. Her house is like an exact replica of Helga Hufflepuff's cottage. Cozy, bright, and always smells so good." Isabella said with a huge smile of remembrance. Then Harry looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting, <br/>"Well we might want to get in our robes. We're almost there" he said just as he walked out the compartment followed by Neville, Dean and Ron. Leaving the girls to change together. Ginny looked at her company and walked out soon after the boys. Luna closed the blinds and got her black robes with blue and bronze trimmings, while Isabella got on her solid black robes. Then the announcement came on fort them to leave their belongings and to exit the train. <br/>"Come on, I'll walk you out" Luna says to Isabella. Bella smiles and gives one last rat to Athena before walking off the train. <br/>"So, is Ginny with Harry or Dean?" Bella asks Luna<br/>"She is with Dean. Why? Did she say otherwise?" Luna asked with an almost possessive tone in her voice<br/>"Well she said she was Harry's girlfriend, when I saw her trying to give Athena an owl treat." Bella said. Luna said nothing but looked straight ahead at the red head who was standing next to a carriage. Bella stared at the Thestral in front of the carriage and gave it a sad smile. Then there was the shout,<br/>"First years, first years over here. First years this way" a big, huge man said so Bella said goodbye to Luna and walked over to where she knew there would be boats to take all first years across the lake. <br/>"Four to a boat. No  more than four." The man said so Bella got into a boat with three others and they made their way across the Black Lake. <br/>"Watch your heads. Duck down." the man said. Bella and her boat mates ducked their heads as they passed under the bridge. Then Bella heard a gasp and turned around to see the castle. Hogwarts. It looked even better than her mum's pictures. Isabella 'oohed and ahhed' with the rest of them until the boats stopped and they walked up to the doors where the giant man knocked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter and the next chapter haven't undergone and rewriting, because I happen to think they are fine as is. With that being the case, they are both fairly short chapters and are being uploaded back to back to make up for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Platform 9 ¾ (Harry’s POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter ends quite abruptly because it's just the previous chapter but from Harry's pov (hence the chapter title)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1, 1996 9 am<br/>Harry had been awake since 5 am. Fleur had woken him to let him know their mutual friend was here to say goodbye. Although sad to see him go, Harry knew there was no way around it, his friend was dangerous now and the Americans could help him better than Harry could. <br/>Flashback<br/>"I'm so sorry Tenebris. But, I think this is best. I really want to stay and help you, but-'"Noctis said before being cut off<br/>"It's fine Noctis, I know how hard this is for you. Leaving your betrothed, but you and I both know she wasn't who is meant for you. Go, learn to control what you have become, and I hope you may one day forgive me for the decision I made." Tenebris said<br/>"Your blood smells different Tenebris. Kind of like  iron, mixed with a sweet cream, but with a hint of honey" one of the Americans said<br/>"Yes I've noticed this. Have you changed something about yourself?" one of the female Americans said<br/>"That is a story for another time. For now, you all must go. the sun will be up soon and we don't want the Italians sticking their nose in our business, now do we. Take care of Noctis for me Carlisle, he is special and still very valuable to me." Tenebris said. Tenebris hugged his friend, who nearly crushed him in return. Carlisle nodded his promise to protect Noctis and to let Tenebris know where they were once they got home. One last look at Tenebris and Noctis and the Americans ran off into the waning night.<br/>End Flashback</p>
<p>Harry smiled sadly at the memory and then quickly fixed his face and closed his mind when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He couldn't prove it, but he had a feeling the Weasley family were Legilemens, so he always kept his mind blocked when in their presence. Turning around he saw it was just Fleur coming downstairs to make breakfast. Why she continued to try to win over the Weasleys, baffled Harry but he knew better than to question the feisty Frenchwoman. <br/>" 'Ello 'Arry. Can we talk?"<br/>"Sure Fleur" Harry said as he followed her into the kitchen where he helped her start the breakfast. He waved his wand and the eggs came out the fridge and began scrambling themselves, and bacon and sausages began sizzling on the stove. Fleur set the pancakes on the stove and breakfast biscuits in the oven. <br/>"So what is wrong Fleur?"<br/>" 'Ow can I get 'oo 'o change your mind about Bill?" Fleur asks, sounding sad. Harry sighs, they had been arguing about this for weeks now.<br/>"Look Fleur, I just don't think it will work. Bill is a great guy, and an amazing wizard-"<br/>"Yes 'ee iz, 'ee would make a great asset" Fleur practically begs<br/>"We will discuss this later Clara" Harry says hearing someone coming down the stairs<br/>"Yes of course Tenebris"<br/>That was when Mrs. Weasley walked in the kitchen and frowned when she saw the food almost done and Harry and Fleur alone. Harry puts on his best 'good boy' face and smiles at Molly<br/>"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Fleur and I made breakfast. That way we don't rush for the train." Harry said, giving Molly a start. She'd completely forgotten today was the first. <br/>"Well, thank you Harry. I'll just go and wake Ron and Ginny so we can eat and go" she said, still a bit cross, and , after sending daggers to Fleur, went back up the stairs. Fleur sighed sadly and Harry couldn't take it any longer.<br/>"You do know you don't need their approval right Fleur? If Bill truly loves you, he will marry you even if his sister and mother don't like you." Harry said while sending the finished food to the table just as the Weasley clan all came down the stairs<br/>"Harry, what happened to you last night? You never came to bed." Ron said. Harry nearly rolled his eyes<br/>"I fell asleep on the couch. I stayed up a bit later than everyone else." Harry replied<br/>"Why?" Ginny interjected causing Harry to groan internally<br/>"Because I had things on my mind," he said, getting cross. <br/>"Like what?" Ginny continued. Harry could feel his magic getting out of control, as his blood began to boil, Fleur could feel it to, and said<br/>"I asked 'Arry what he thought of Bill and I having our wedding in France" to the shock and displeasure of the Weasley women<br/>"I was talking to Harry."Ginny said rudely<br/>"Why would you do that? It's not like you would live there after getting married" Mrs. Weasley said coldly. <br/>"I gave her the suggestion actually, and Bill didn't seem to have an issue with it. And Fleur's mum wants to help plan the wedding" Harry spoke as calmly as he could through gritted teeth. He hated when the Weasley Matriarch treated her soon to be daughter in law coldly. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and saw the time<br/>"Merlin's beard. It's almost time to go. Boys, Ginny all packed?" Harry nodded while Ginny and Ron looked down and said no. Mrs. Weasley sent them upstairs to pack so they could leave on time. They left to pack and everyone finished eating in silence. Just as the last plate was cleared, Ginny and Ron came downstairs with their trunks and pets. Harry grabbed his things as well and they left for Kings Cross Station.</p>
<p>Kings Cross Station 10:30 am<br/>They made it to the platform with 30 minutes to spare. Tenebris immediately ditched his escorts. He had seen a close friend, and needed to speak with him, he saw him in a compartment with the others and entered, warding the door.<br/>"Dragan,  Leannan, Amans, Venenum, and Dolor, how was your summer?" he asked.<br/>"It was fine Tenebris, I did as you asked." Leannan said, Tenebris nodded<br/>"Dragan has a mission from You-Know-Who" Amans said<br/>"Perhaps he should be the one to tell me about it Amans" Tenebris said coolly<br/>"Right, well I've been branded with His mark. Mother said it was an honor and that if I complete this mission, I may rise higher in his ranks than Father." Dragan said looking down<br/>"Look at me Dragan, do you wish to rise up in His ranks?" Tenebris said<br/>"Well, he isn't like how everyone thinks he is. I would like to get to know him, Learn about him" Dragan responded, looking Tenebris in his eyes.<br/>"That wasn't my question Dragan. Do you wish to rise up in his ranks, yes or no?" Tenebris repeated.<br/>"Tenebris, I am loyal to you, this summer has proven it. But I will not deny wanting to be in His ranks as well." Dragan said tentatively. Tenebris stared at him for awhile, before looking to Dolor and Venenum<br/>"And you two, what about you? How was your summer?" he asked them at the same time<br/>"Something strange happened. I went through a creature inheritance. I am, apparently, part Veela. I have already spoken to Clara, she told me it is quite common, but that it is also confusing, Mutatio said she'd talk to her mum and see what she knows." Dolor said<br/>"Confusing how?" Dragan asked, his interest piqued<br/>"Well, according to Clara, my veela side should have been sensed by another veela, even a part veela like herself. But when we first met she said she sensed nothing. That even if I hadn't gone through an inheritance yet the presence of my veela half should have still been present, but even now it seems muted, suppressed almost" Dolor replied. Tenebris thought on this and said nothing before looking at Venenum<br/>"Nothing to report. It was pretty quiet at home, with mum and dad gone all the time. Heard them talking about a woman named Gwen, and something about missing children and the Dark Lord, couldn't make sense of it though." Venenum said. Tenebris looked at his group and thought about their reports. But mostly his right hand, Dragan. Dragan had been his friend for almost as long as Dolor, he claimed to be loyal to him, yet he wanted more power. Tenebris could understand that. Dolor had a unique situation, being half veela wasn't unheard of, but having it muted was. After a while he spoke,<br/>"Dolor, I want you to keep in touch with Clara and Mutatio this year, try to figure everything out and maybe we can solve this problem with your veela half. Venenum, there is much to discuss, but not until after the Winter Holidays when you go home and hopefully find out more of what your parents were discussing. Leannan, you've done good. but now I want you to get even closer to him. He knows something and I want to know what before the first month is out. Amans, you need to focus on your task. I need her with us before the year is out. If you need tips, ask Leannan. Next meeting will be communicated after the Welcome Feast." And with that everyone filed out the compartment except Dragan and Tenebris. Dragan looked down and opened his mouth,<br/>"Tenebris, I understand if you are upset," Dragan started<br/>"I'm not Dragan. You and I have been mates since First Year.  I trust you the most. I understand the want for power," Tenebris said, wanting to reassure his closest friend.<br/>"NO, I don't want to be in His ranks for power, you don't understand. Over the summer, he was at my house. He's moved in practically. It's his new headquarters. Anyway, after I got branded, I heard him crying. He was in the sitting room holding a picture and crying. His snake was with him, she seemed to be talking to him, soothing him almost. I walked in to see what was wrong , he told me to mind my business, but not cruelly, sadly, almost as if he was mourning someone." Dragan interrupted, trying to make his friend and leader understand. <br/>"Did you see the picture?" Tenebris asked softly<br/>"No, he put it away when he saw me. That's why I want to get to know him. He only opens up to his most trusted followers. If I become one..." Dragan trailed off, he wanted to try to heal the clearly broken man who resided in his ancestral home.<br/>"I understand Dragan. Do what you must. But don't forget, if you ever need anything, I am always here for you." Tenebris said to his best friend. The boys hugged and parted ways. Dolor was waiting for him and they walked to where they saw Moon. They entered the compartment in time to hear Moon say to Ginny how Hedwig and an owl named Athena had very obvious differences.</p>
<p>Hogsmead Station around 7pm<br/>The train pulled into the station and Harry and Neville walked off to wait for the others. Ron emerged with Ginny and Dean who quickly located Harry. Draco and his friends got off next. Draco looked at Harry and Ron and sneered at them, causing Ron to do a rude gesture. While Ginny huffed<br/>"Harry, who are we waiting for?" she asked<br/>"Probably Loony-"Ron started<br/>"Call her that again and I'll hex you Ron" Harry said calmly while scanning the rush of students for Luna. She had taken a liking to the girl. Isabella. But something the girl said, he needed to discuss this with his friends. Soon Luna came over and glared a bit at Ginny, which was out of character, but Harry didn't care, His Luna, Luna was here and they could go. Dean helped Ginny into the carriage and followed behind her, Ron went next, then Neville, finally Luna then Harry. They rode to Hogwarts in silence. When they got out of the carriage, Harry slipped a note to Luna just before they parted ways. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the feeling that someone had been watching him at the platform 9 3/4. But he put that thought out of his mind when the Sorting began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter is undergoing it's rewrite but should be done soon, I will not make a promise on a date just yet. stay tuned and I hope you all enjoy your weekend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally this is done. sorry it took so long. enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall</p>
<p>The Great Hall was as loud as ever with returning students. Harry looked around and saw the House crest flying above their respective table. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were next to each other this year. Ravenclaw was closest to the doors with Slytherin to the left. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the new first years walked in following Professor McGonagall. She walked them up to the High Table and the stool with the Sorting Hat. From the looks on some of their faces, Harry assumed many older siblings told their first year siblings some horrors about a test, like Fred and George told Ron. The Hall fell into silence as the Sorting Hat opened it's mouth and sang the song it came up with. It sang of the Founders and what each one favored in their House. But it also sang of unity and looking out for each other. There was the eruption of applause after the song and McGonagall pulled out her scroll and began calling the names. Avery, Dennis was the first new Gryffindor, Blake, Benjamin was the first Slytherin, Cayman, Bailey became a Ravenclaw and soon it was Isabella's turn.</p>
<p>"Drake, Isabella"</p>
<p>Isabella walked confidently to the stool and placed the hat on her head, almost regally, and waited.</p>
<p>"What a mind you have Miss Blake. So wise. so kind. oh, there is no doubt where you'll go"</p>
<p>"Wait really?That fast?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, I can't wait to see how you do in RAVENCLAW"</p>
<p>Isabella smiled and handed the Hat back to Professor McGonagall and rushed to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to the open seat next to Luna who immediately started talking to her about her mum's book. The Sorting went on and on, ending when Zade, Macie was sorted into Hufflepuff(much to her delight). In the end there were 25 new Gryffindors, 30 new Ravenclaws, 15 new Slytherins, and 40 new Hufflepuffs. Harry smiled and listened to the Headmaster's welcome speech.</p>
<p>"Welcome. Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. First, I would like to introduce a new member of our staff, Horace Slughorn, who has agreed to come out of retirement and take up his old post as Potions professor..."</p>
<p>This was met with whispers and suddenly shocked realization as the Headmaster said,</p>
<p>"And Professor Snape has agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts"</p>
<p>Which was met with shouts of protests, at the fact that Severus Snape was finally getting the job he had wanted for years. Ron looked at Harry angrily</p>
<p>"Did you know this?" Ron said</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, cause Dumbledore tells me everything" Harry replied sarcastically which caused Ron to frown. With the speech over, the feast started. Harry stopped to think about the House elves in the kitchens and made a mental note to go visit them soon. He loaded his plate with a bit of everything and focused on pretending to listen to Ron talk around a mouth of food. Soon dinner was replaced by desert and Harry, of course, got treacle tart with vanilla ice cream. Not long after the Hall was emptied as the students went off to bed. Hufflepuff and Slytherin went down to the dungeons, and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw went up to their respective towers. Harry went and showered and got ready for bed when two owls flew through the open window in his dorm. He rushed forward and saw one had a letter and a package, and the other had 2 letters. Harry took the letters and the package and gave the owls a treat each and they flew away. The first letter had the Weasley Wizard Wheezes seal on it, the second just said H, and the last said Tenebris, the package also had the Triple W seal and Harry knew what it was. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and sat in Hermione's favorite armchair and read the twins letter</p>
<p>Harry,</p>
<p>Thanks for the extra money, it really is helping the store. Fred and I were able to finish your order. It's in the package. We made extras in case you needed more and kept two for ourselves. We also sent some instructions on how to use it. Thanks again for everything you did and still do for us. If you need anything else just let us know</p>
<p>George</p>
<p>Harry, also watch out for Ginny. I know she's our sister and everything, but Jamie said she bought some love potions when you guys were at the store. Just be careful of what you eat and drink.</p>
<p>Fred</p>
<p>Harry said nothing as he moved on to the next letter. It was from his American friends.</p>
<p>Tenebris,</p>
<p>I have sent this letter to the third party you mentioned in hopes it would reach you before your school year started. Our mutual friend is not taking his change well. I was hoping you would be willing to speak to him, maybe convince him that this is for the best, him being with us.</p>
<p>Best regards,</p>
<p>Carlisle Cullen</p>
<p>Harry sighed as he moved on to the last letter, it was from the one other person he cared about.</p>
<p>Tenebris,</p>
<p>Darling brother, I am so sorry for not being there for you, but as I said over the summer, I have found out some scary things about myself. I miss you very much, but I am still getting answers, research is being done. However, I should have the courage to come for a visit on your THIRD Hogsmead trip this year. I have questions for someone else at the school, but I promise to make time to see you when I am there.</p>
<p>Your sister by Magic</p>
<p>Soror Tenebris</p>
<p>Harry felt he could breathe slightly better now that he knew his sister was OK. He finally turned his attention to the package from the twins. Inside were 6 notebooks and 6 mirrors. Each had a spot for initials. Harry already knew he would need more. But he put the important initials in the ones he had. DM, LL, HG, NL, PP, and BZ. He took the notebook with his initials and put a spell on it so that only he could open it, he wrapped the other notebooks up so he could send them to their respective owners. Then repeated the process with the mirrors. Just as he finished wrapping the last mirror, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked in. Harry bid them all good night and put his wrapped packages by his head on his bed, ready to send them out first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>September 2</p>
<p>Harry woke up early the next morning. He needed to get to the Owlrey before Ron would wake for breakfast. After taking his shower and getting his bag ready for the day, Harry slinked out of Gryffindor Tower and made his way up to the seventh floor to the Owlrey. He grabbed the six separate packages and letters and made his way to Hedwig.</p>
<p>"Hey girl. Don't worry, you'll only be taking one set. I'ts very important that the only person to open it is Hermione, okay? Nobody else." Harry said to his faithful companion. Hedwig gave a hoot that Harry took to mean she understood and held her leg out. Harry carefully tied the package around her leg and handed her two letters before letting her take flight. Once she was out of sight, Harry located five other owls and tied a package to each of their legs and handed each a letter before they took flight. Harry turned and walked down the stairs to head to breakfast. It was going to be a good day, he could tell.</p>
<p>The Great Hall</p>
<p>Harry looked up when he saw Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville approach the Gryffindor table. He looked around and realized that while he had been studying the instructions for his new book and mirror, the Hall had begun filling up and the elves had put the breakfast out. Harry closed the instructions and started gathering his food.</p>
<p>"Mate, where'd you go this morning?" Ron asked<br/>
"I went to send a letter to Hermione. In case you haven't noticed, she isn't here." Harry replied, deciding a half truth would suffice.<br/>
"It is a bit weird that she'd miss school. Do you suppose she's alright, Harry?" Neville asked, clearly worried<br/>
"I hope she is. This just isn't like her" Harry stated<br/>
"Maybe her parents pulled her out because of what's in the papers" Dean suggested<br/>
"Could be, they could have decided to go into hiding" Seamus said<br/>
"Who cares? Honestly, Hermione can do whatever she wants, who cares if she's not here right now?" Ron said, obviously annoyed at the conversation. Harry just glared at him but let the matter drop as the owls came in. Harry looked around as his friends all received their packages and immediately put them in their bags.<br/>
"What's that Neville?" Ron asked reaching for Neville's package<br/>
"Just something from my Uncle Algie." Neville said as he put it away.</p>
<p>McGonagall approached the table just then and began handing out their class schedules, when she got to Harry she stopped.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, I thought it was your dream to become an Auror." she said<br/>
"Oh erm, well it was. But I was told I needed an O to continue Potions" Harry began<br/>
"So you did, when Professor Snape was teaching the class. But Professor Slughorn is more than willing to accept students with Exceeds Expectations." McGonagall informed him</p>
<p>Harry thought it over, before looking at his Professor,</p>
<p>"That's great. I will have to order my Potions ingredients and textbook though." Harry said<br/>
"That can be arranged Mr. Potter. I shall inform Professor Slughorn of his class change." McGonagall said as she turned to walk away.<br/>
"Wait, Professor, can I still take the class as well?" Ron nearly shouted<br/>
"Of course, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said and continued handing out class schedules before walking to the head table.</p>
<p>Harry looks at his schedule</p>
<p>Sixth Year Class Schedule<br/>
Potter, Harry<br/>
Gryffindor</p>
<p>Monday<br/>
Defense Against the Dark Arts<br/>
Lunch<br/>
Potions<br/>
Free Period<br/>
Dinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday<br/>
Charms<br/>
Lunch<br/>
Herbology<br/>
Free Period<br/>
Dinner</p>
<p>Wednesday<br/>
History of Magic<br/>
Lunch<br/>
Care of Magical Creatures<br/>
Free Period<br/>
Dinner</p>
<p>Thursday<br/>
Astronomy(written lesson)<br/>
Lunch<br/>
Divination<br/>
Free Period<br/>
Dinner</p>
<p>Friday<br/>
Transfiguration<br/>
Lunch<br/>
Divination<br/>
Free Period<br/>
Dinner<br/>
Astronomy(practical lesson)</p>
<p>"This is great. A free period everyday" Ron exclaimed. Harry just rolled his eyes."Those are supposed to be used for homework and revising, Ron" Dean says."Yeah, but not today. Today we just get to relax." Ron said. Harry gathered his bag and stood up from the table."Where are you headed mate?" Ron said around a mouthful of food."Defense is first, with Snape. I'd rather not be late." Harry replied. His response caused Dean and Neville to jump from their seats to follow him. "Ah he won't do anything on the first day" Ron says in a laid back manner."I bet he won't even show up on time. Dumbledore should have gotten someone else to teach the class." Ron continues. Harry shakes his head, he knows if anything, Snape is going to be harder on them than any other Professor they've had. "Are you coming Seamus?" Dean asks his best friend"I'm not taking Defense this year, I got the O.W.L needed, but it's not necessary for my career plans. I've got a free period this morning." Seamus explains. The boys nod in understanding and turn to leave, a reluctant Ron following after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Defense Classroom</p>
<p>Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville arrived at the Defense classroom and saw they weren’t the only ones who thought they should get there early. Outside the door was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyale from Slytherin House, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Micheal Connor, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw House and Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff House. To Harry it seemed that the entire class was there.</p>
<p>“Is this everyone, do you think?” Neville asked</p>
<p>“Must be, who would be stupid enough to come late to Professor Snape’s class on the first day?” Dean said. Harry looked around and decided that Dean was right.Just then the door opened and everyone turned to look at the Professor.</p>
<p>“Well? What are you all waiting for? Get to your seats.” Snape said. Everyone rushed to their seats and pulled out their books and parchment. Snape stood in front of the class and looked at everyone. He walked to the front of the classroom, being in the dungeons, it was dark. Harry thought it represented the Professor’s attitude. The curtains were drawn and the candles lit. Pictures adorned the walls of people in various states of pain and transformation.</p>
<p>“Who can tell me the advantage of casting a nonverbal spell?” Snape asked. Neville, Harry, Draco, and Padma all raised their hands. Snape looked around before locking eyes with Neville.</p>
<p>“Longbottom?” he said</p>
<p>“The element of surprise. It’s easier to block or counter a spell if you know what’s coming.” Neville said. Snape just looked at him.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve finally learned how to read a book Longbottom” Snape said.</p>
<p>“The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.” Snape continued. Harry just stared at the man.</p>
<p>“Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures” Snape said, indicating a few of them as he swept past, “give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse”, he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony, “feel the Dementor’s Kiss”, a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall, “or provoke the aggression of the Inferius” a bloody mass upon ground. The entire class winced as they looked at each picture. Snape watched them all.</p>
<p>“I want you all to pair up. One partner will attempt to cast a Stunner without speaking, and the other will attempt to block it equally silent.” Snape said. Ron grabbed Harry and the rest of the class began pairing up. Harry bowed and got in his dueling stance. Ron stared at him, trying to cast the stunning spell, but clearly having difficulty. Harry took the opportunity to look around. Crabbe and Goyale had paired up, Draco paired up with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini was paired with Padma Patil, Goldstein with Connor, Hannah paired up Neville,and Susan was with Zacharias. Harry looked around as he realized Dean didn’t have a partner. Just as Harry was going to bring attention to this, the door opened and a flustered Pansy walked in. Everyone stopped and stared between her and Snape.</p>
<p>“Miss. Parkinson, care to explain why you’ve decided to arrive so late to my class?” Snape asked her. Pansy blushed and held out a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>“I was in the Hospital wing, sir. I have a note from Madam Pomfrey” she said. Snape took the note and read it over.</p>
<p>“Very well. Since you have a clean bill of health, go pair up with Mr. Thomas and practice your nonverbal castings. Stunning spells only.” he told her. Pansy nodded and walked over to Dean. Snape looked at everyone else.</p>
<p>“What are you all waiting for? Get back to work” he said. Harry sighed and stared back at Ron, who had gone red in the face. Around them spells were cast, but only a few were nonverbal. Most had opted for whispering or mumbling the spells under their breath.</p>
<p>“Stand aside Weasley. You look as if you’re about to burst.” Snape said, taking Ron’s place in front of Harry. Harry’s eyes widened. He may not be Dumbledore’s puppet anymore, but that didn’t mean he trusted Snape.</p>
<p>“Wand at the ready Mr. Potter” Snape said as he prepared to cast a spell.</p>
<p>“PROTEGO!!!” Harry shouted, knocking Snape on his back. The class winced, this wasn’t going to be good.</p>
<p>“Do you remember me saying we were to practice Non verbal incantations, Potter?” Snape said, seething as he stood.</p>
<p>“Yes” harry replied, curtly</p>
<p>“Yes, sir” Snape corrected</p>
<p>“There’s no need to call me ‘sir’ Professor” Harry sassed back before biting his tongue. Snape glared at the teen in front of him. No, there was no way this brat could be his Lord’s son.</p>
<p>“Detention Potter. Saturday night, my office. I don’t take cheek from anyone….not even….the Chosen One” Snape bite out.</p>
<p>“Class dismissed” he said and walked out of the classroom. Everyone began packing their bags, Harry couldn’t believe he had said that this detention with Snape was going to be hell. And he still had Quidditch tryouts to hold.</p>
<p>“That was brilliant mate” Ron said as they walked to Potions class. Dean nodded his agreement.</p>
<p>“No, it was reckless. To do that on the first day wasn’t smart” Padma Patil said as she caught up with them</p>
<p>“Oh who asked you?” Ron said. Padma huffed and turned to Harry.</p>
<p>“You need to be glad he only gave you detention. Try not to make him mad this year. I’d prefer NOT having to walk on eggshells around Professor Snape this year.” she said as she turned and walked away.</p>
<p>“She’s right. I need to pass his class if I ever want to be an Auror.” Harry said firmly.</p>
<p>“Let’s just get to Potions class. Hope he doesn’t mind us coming in without our books” Ron said</p>
<p>“I’m sure he won’t mind. We can send out our orders for the books and potions ingredients after class. Now come on” Harry said, rushing to class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>someone mentioned the story was a bit hard to follow since it starts so late in the actual series and what not, since I've had that issue before on Wattpad, I've written flashback chapters for certain characters, but they're not set for this early in the story, but they are coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Potions and Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potions Class<br/>Harry, Dean,Seamus and Ron entered the Potions classroom and saw an array of cauldrons sitting on the front table. Harry looked at the potions and thought maybe he’d be able to identify them, but he doubted it. Just as he was setting his bag down, Professor Slughorn walked in.  Harry surveyed the new Potions Professor. He was a portly man. Short, fat, and bald, Professor Slughorn stood in front of the class. He looked up when he heard the classroom door close. <br/>“Harry, my boy. So glad of you to join us. Now, is this everyone? Yes? Good. Now gather round, don’t be shy. Now I have prepared a few potions for you. Who can tell me what this one is?” Slughorn asks, standing behind one of the cauldrons. Harry, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Anthony Goldstein all raise their hands.<br/>“Ah, yes Mr. Zabini?” <br/>“That one is Veriteserum. It’s supposed to be a powerful truth serum.” Blaise says. Slughorn beams.<br/>“Very good. 5 points to Slytherin. Now what about this one? Mr. Longbottom?” Slughorn says, pointing to another cauldron. Neville stares at it for a bit.<br/>“That one is Polyjuice potion, sir. It allows the drinker to assume the form of a person of their choosing.” Neville said. Slughorn’s smile seemed to get bigger.<br/>“Very good Mr. Longbottom. Take 5 points to Gryffindor. And this last one?” Slughorn asked the class. Everyone looked at it, confused. Harry raised his hand slowly.<br/>“Yes Mr. Potter?” Slughorn said, his eyes shining.<br/>“I think, is it Amortentia, sir?” Harry asked, slightly unsure.<br/>“It most certainly is m’boy. Amortentia is considered the most powerful love potion in the world. However, it doesn’t create actual love, more of an unhealthy obsession with a person. And for that reason, it is the most dangerous potion in this room.” Slughorn says as he covers the potion.<br/>“How can a love potion be the most dangerous potion here?” Blaise asked.<br/>“Oh, when you’ve lived as long as I have, Mr. Zabini, you see things, and you’ll never underestimate the power of obsessive love.” Slughorn said with a slight chuckle. <br/>“Professor, you haven’t told us what this potion is.” Pansy said, pointing at a small vial. Slughorn looked at it and smiled, he obviously had forgotten on purpose.<br/>“That, Ms. Parkinson, is Felix Felicis. Also known as Liquid Luck. And it is my prize for one lucky person today. Now Felix Felicis grants the drinker absolute good luck, for one day with this vial here.” Slughorn said<br/>“Have you ever taken it before sir?” Draco asked<br/>“Twice before, and had two perfect days.” Slughorn said, a faraway look in his eyes.<br/>“If it guarantees good luck to whomever drinks it, why don’t people drink it all the time?” Blaise asked<br/>“Because one could become reliant on it, and that could lead to overconfidence and, ultimately death. Too much of a good thing and all that.” Slughorn said.<br/>“Now, off to your stations, we have an hour left in class. I will gift this vial of Felix Felicis to whomever can brew the best Draught of Living Death before the end of class.” Slughorn said. Everyone rushed off to stations, except for Ron and Harry. Harry approached Slughorn.<br/>“Urm, Professor. Ron and I don’t have any ingredients or our books. You see, we didn’t think we’d be able to continue with Potions this year. Professor McGonagall only informed us that we could this morning at breakfast.” Harry explained. <br/>“Perfectly fine m’boy. You and Mr. Weasley can help yourselves to the ingredients in the cupboard there, and borrow some old books until yours arrive from Flourish and Blotts.” Slughorn said. Harry nodded and went to the cupboard, followed by Ron. They opened the cupboard and spotted the old books on the bottom. One looked to be in better condition than the other. There was a slight struggle to get the better of the two, with Ron winning. Harry sighed and grabbed the dingy book and gathered his ingredients before starting the fire under his cauldron. Harry opened his textbook to the proper page and frowned, the previous owner had written all over the book. Harry scowled, this was going to be a nightmare. Harry hunched over the book and struggled to read the instructions around the notes from the previous owner. <br/>Instructions:<br/>Cut up the Sopophorous bean<br/>Pour in 250 fl.oz. of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now.<br/>Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes.<br/>Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron.<br/>With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 fl.oz. of essence of wormwood.<br/>With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 fl.oz.) of essence of wormwood.<br/>Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence.<br/>Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid.<br/>Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron<br/>Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root.<br/>Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac.<br/>With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds.<br/>Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root.<br/>Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise.<br/>Add one hundred and fifty fl.oz. of powdered root of asphodel.<br/>Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise.<br/>Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes.<br/>Add one small piece of Valerian root.<br/>Your potion should turn to a pale pink colour; the preparation is now complete.<br/>Harry pulled his Sopophorous beans towards him and began trying to cut them. This was easier said than done, the beans were moving all over the table. Harry groaned in frustration and looked around, Neville seemed to be having as much trouble with the beans himself, but Malfoy, Zabini, and Goldstein had managed to extract the juice. Harry poured over his textbook again, thinking there had been something he missed thanks to the notes written over the instructions. <br/>Cut up the Sopophorous bean  Crush it, don’t cut it<br/>Harry looked at that for a moment before he grabbed his silver knife and crushed one of his beans. The juice easily spilled out. Harry was shocked for a second, but quickly recovered and began collecting the juice from the rest of the beans as he moved on to the next steps.<br/>“How are you doing that?” Ron whispered to him.<br/>“Crush the beans, don’t cut them.” Harry said. Ron shrugged and continued making his potion, he could use the liquid luck for Quidditch tryouts. Harry repeated the instruction to Neville who simply nodded. Everything was going smoothly when Harry encountered another one of the previous owner’s notes.<br/>14. Stir counterclockwise ten times. Stir counterclockwise seven times and add a clockwise stir. <br/>Harry followed the instructions without thinking about it, afterall the previous owner was right about the beans. Almost immediately, his potion changed color, Harry smiled. Finishing the last steps, Harry saw his potion looked nearly identical to how it was supposed to.<br/>“Alright, class is almost over, let’s see these potions.” Slughorn said as he went around the classroom, peering into each individual cauldron. Some were horrid. Congealed, almost tar like. Others were liquid, but not the right shade. He had begun to lose hope of finding anyone in this class worthy of the Slug Club, until he reach Harry and Mr. Longbottom. Both potions were the pale pink, indicating both boys had brewed it properly, but to be sure Slughorn dropped a leaf in both cauldrons and watched as they disintegrated. Slughorn let out a hoot of laughter.<br/>“Merlin’s beard, both are perfect. I daresay, one drop would kill us all. My two winners.” Slughorn said as he went to his desk and pulled out another vial of liquid luck.<br/>“Here you go boys, as promised. I have only had one other student brew such a perfect potion.” Slughorn said, handing Neville and Harry their rewards with a beaming smile. Harry and Neville nodded their thanks and set about cleaning their stations. Neither noticed the look of absolute hatred on Ron’s face.<br/>“A word of warning lads. The use of Felix is strictly forbidden during tests and competitions.” Slughorn said as the class emptied. Harry nodded and gathered his text book, it was there he saw writing on the back cover.</p>
<p>Property of the Half-Blood Prince</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s day went normally after that. He dropped his books off in his dorm and headed to dinner. There, surrounded by his friends, he received a note from Dumbledore letting him know their first lesson would be Friday. Harry knew he needed to go to these lessons, he needed to learn everything he could, about the true Dark Lord and Voldemort. Harry went to bed that night with one thought in his mind….what was Dumbledore going to teach him come Friday?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 September<br/>Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus left Herbology class around midday, covered in Professor Sprout’s favorite dragon dung fertilizer. Harry, Ron and Neville all had a free period. Seamus and Dean had to go to Ancient Runes. Splitting off from the two, Ron tried to pull Harry off to the Quidditch Pitch.<br/>“Cmon Harry. You can show me what drills you want to run at tryouts. When are tryouts? You haven’t posted the date in the Common Room yet.” Ron said. Harry yanked his arm away from Ron and frowned at the ground.<br/>“I need to plan tryouts before I let anyone know when they’re going to be Ron.” Harry said.<br/>“Later Harry. Ron.” Neville said, not wanting to get in the middle of their problems.<br/>Ron looked at Harry and had to hold back a groan. <br/>“Well, let’s get that done now. On the Pitch.” Ron said. Harry just shook his head.<br/>“I’ll let you know after my meeting with Dumbledore.” Harry promises before walking off. Ron glared at him as he rounded the corner. He stormed off to Dumbledore’s office.<br/>“Licorice Snaps” he growled at the gargoyle. It sprang open and Ron climbed the stairs and walked into the Headmaster's office without knocking. He saw Ginny was already there.<br/>“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Harry.” she demanded. <br/>“He went off on his own, probably to the library to work on something for Snape.” Ron spat.<br/>“I thought you were supposed to be making him fall for you. Dating Michael Corner is not how you go about it.” Ron said causing Ginny to blush.<br/>“Michael means nothing. He’s there to simply show Harry that I’ve gotten over my ‘silly crush’ and can be normal around him. Don’t worry about me big brother. Worry about your part of the plan. You seem to be missing a Mudblood to date.” Ginny shot back.<br/>“Language, Miss. Weasley. Miss. Granger will turn up soon, I’m sure. Until then, Mr. Weasley, you could benefit from getting to know the other ladies in your year. And don’t worry about Mr. Potter. He will be back to normal after our lesson.” Albus said, startling the arguing siblings.<br/>Yes Professor.” they said together and stood to walk out the door.<br/>“Oh, and Miss. Weasley, do try to get on Professor Slughorn’s good side. He has been known to leave certain potions unattended.” Dumbledore said with a wink. Ginny smirked and nodded her head, closing the door beyond her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TBC</p>
<p>Chapter 1 done. Hope you enjoy this book. Okay, so this has been rewritten, and the rest of my previously done chapters will also be redone. I hope you like the changes. Leave you're feedback. This is also on Wattpad under the same name</p>
<p>Cassie_Black</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>